


one thing i know about you

by youareiron_andyouarestrong



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, STAR Lab shenanigans, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youareiron_andyouarestrong/pseuds/youareiron_andyouarestrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a small fact Cisco knows about Caitlin: she loves 10 Things I Hate About You.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one thing i know about you

Cisco Ramon might be the only person in the entire world who knows about Caitlin’s terrible, unending, undying crush on Heath Ledger. She’s the one who gave him her much battered, well loved copy of _10 Things I Hate About You_ for the metahumans in the pipeline to watch during Cisco’s attempts at movie nights. Caitlin knows the whole script from beginning to end, and has been known to sing along to the rendition of “Can’t Take My Eyes Off You” dancing gleefully and gracelessly along with it when it was really, really late in the lab and they’ve should’ve gone home hours ago. Ronnie had joined in sometimes and Cisco had danced like no one was watching–never mind the fact it ended up on YouTube that _one_ time (thanks for _nothing,_ Hartley). 

_Has been known_ , being the key word here. There hasn’t really been much of an opportunity for silly dancing or singing in STAR Labs as of late. 

Which _bothers_ Cisco, a _lot_ if he’s being honest. There should be _some_ room for joy and silliness in their lives, as crazy as they are. And he can do that much for Caitlin, can’t he? She does a lot for them already. 

So it’s quite late one night, trying to fix some of the bugs out of Barry’s suit, that Cisco sees Caitlin going over data Harry’s given them, for the who knows what time this week, gets up, finds his phone and scrolls through his endless playlists to find the one song he’s looking for. Upon finding it, he hooks it up to the speakers he just _happened_ to bring from home for an occasion such as this, and cues up the song. Caitlin hasn’t noticed yet. 

It starts off quiet at first. “ _You’re just too good to be true…can’t take my eyes off of you…you’d be like heaven to touch…I wanna hold you so much…”_

Caitlin’s fingers pause over her keyboard just for a second, and then keep working. Cisco had been prepared for that. He turns up the volume just a little bit.

_"Pardon the way that I stare…there’s nothing else to compare…you’re just too good to be true…can’t take my eyes off of you.”_

Then the trumpets and the drums kick in and Caitlin stops altogether, turns in her chair to face him, clearly trying to look as exasperated and unamused as she can. Cisco beams and holds out one arm towards her. 

He sings at the top of his lungs, regardless of tune or melody,  _“I LOVE YOU BABY and if it’s quite alright I NEED you baby, to warm the lonely nights, trust in me when I say…”_ he spins dramatically on his heels as she starts laughing, really laughing for the first time in what feels like ages.  _“OH PRETTY BABY, don’t bring me down I pray, oh pretty baby, now that I’ve found you stay and let me love you baby, let me love you…”_

The bridge kicks in and Caitlin get up and takes his hand, and he spins her around the lab, never mind the fact she’s taller than him in heels, and his Converse aren’t exactly meant for dancing, but hey. They manage. They always do.

It’s silly and loose and devoid of rhythm or anything remotely resembling actual  dancing, except that it’s a release. A temporary respite. He steps on her toes at least twice, she gets him in the shin. 

When the song comes to it’s end, they collapse against each other, fighting for breath. Caitlin’s head comes to rest on his shoulder.

“Thank you,” she says, panting. “I–that was nice.” If her voice was just slightly fragile, Cisco chose not to notice. Nor would he notice the way her hand had curled into the fabric of his sweatshirt.  

Cisco puts his arm around her shoulders. “Anytime.”    

**Author's Note:**

> for the tumblr prompt: "ways to say I love you--through a song."


End file.
